Queen
by Raven Sage
Summary: Whats green and robotic and suppose to have been blown up? Mi'lady is back and she's angry
1. Reminiscing Queen

I don't own the puppets, I just make 'em talk and move

**Queen**

She marveled at the green radiance surrounding her. She watched the drones tapping at there consoles and regenerating in their alcoves. She watched the young drones in their maturation chambers waiting to be the next queen. Glowing with approval she went back to her pervious thoughts. They had come such along way. They had started with nothing and she believed they could do it again, and they had. They rebuilt the empire that had been destroyed by Janeway and her crew. The thought of them almost brought her to anger, almost. She sighed deeply, she would have her revenge soon enough. Switching on her view screen she studied it closely. She grinned at the ships behind her, a whole Borg armada to exact. They would be unstoppable, invincible; resistance would be futile. It would be a month before they reached the badlands. But she could wait; she was good at waiting. It was only a matter of time before she could smash that little blue planet that had destroyed her everything. 'An eye for an eye, a arm for an arm.' was her new motto. And the first life she would get to take would be the infamous Captain Janeway. That would be the first soul that would pay for her ruin. 

"A little blue planet with soon to be little green people." The queen came close to laughing. 

"Old habits die hard." She thought out loud. Sauntering over to her regeneration cove she smiled to herself. She would have very sweet dreams to night. 

"And they say dreams don't come true." Locking herself into position she let the computer regenerate her systems. 

this is probably the best idea I've come up with. lol 

If you'd like to find out more review. I can't promise you much but you'll be in for one hell of a surprise when i get this ball rolling.


	2. Figuring Tricky Things Out

A/N: I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to post something. I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago *that came as a surprise, I swear I wrote it a month or two ago, that's what happens when you don't have to go to school* So I decided to post it. I've been messing with the plot in my head for about a year even if I didn't post it right away. Well here it goes, tell me what you think and enjoy.

P.S. This reminds me of myself and many of my 'closest' friends, who are mostly lazy like me. I think this is where the idea of the chapter came from. lol enjoi 

"I'm tired," She said, her face leaning into his arm. The man chuckled.

"Then go to bed." The woman shook her head.

"It's too far away." The man rolled his eyes.

"Is not." The woman shifted and readjusted her body to where her head ended up in the man's lap. The man sighed and stroked the woman's hair.

"I beg to differ, the bedroom door has to be at least 30 paces from here. Oh, not to mention the bed is five or so paces from the door." The man leaned into the back of the couch.

"My people have a term for this." The woman tilted her head back so she had a better view of his face.

"Please, your people have a name for everything." The man looked at her seriously.

"I'm going to ignore that comment and blame it on your lack of rest." The woman looked at him questioningly, but made no further comment on what he had said.

"Well, what do your people call this?" She asked impatiently. The man grinned.

"Laziness." The woman laughed.

"Fair enough, but you seem to be suffering from the same condition." The man looked down at his companion.

"This is true… but I have an excuse." The woman looked at the man disappointedly.

"I accepted the term, why can't you?" The man raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"I can't get up, so it's not my fault I'm not moving." The woman stared at him jaw agape.

"BS! You would have still been sitting here if I hadn't come in." The man looked at her daringly.

"Prove it." The woman accepted the challenge. Her eyes flashed in a deceivingly playful manner.

"Fine, if you had the intention of going to bed then go." The man sighed in defeat.

"I can't you're laying on top of me." The woman nodded in agreement.

"I am aren't I? You better find away to get around that without pushing me off. You even think about that and you'll be miserable for a very long time." The man looked at the bedroom.

"It's impossible." The woman huffed.

"Is not. All you have to do is think about it. I mean you think don't you?" The man bit his lip.

"Don't go there." The woman grinned.

"Why not?" The man shrugged.

"Because I said not to." The woman sighed.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine. Well if you're going to go to sleep in a comfortable position you better get thinking." The man growled.

"You know what? I'm sick of having to think. All I did today was figure tricky things out. Now I'll admit that some of the things I dealt with were complicated to figure out, but you, you're more than complicated." The man took a deep breath but charged on.

"I think I'll teach you something new today. If you've thought and thought and can't find the answer to a problem then there is only one solution." The woman, seeming interested spoke.

"What's that?" She asked softly. The man took another deep breath and gathered his companion in his arms. Swiftly he stood causing his passenger to gasp. Determined, the man made his way to the bedroom door and ordered the woman to open it. awkwardly from her place in his arms she turned to activate the door's motion sensors and continued to be carried. When the man had reached the bed he dropped her on it and flopped down next to her.

"Brute force Kathryn, it never fails." Kathryn let out a deep breath and frowned.

"What's wrong now?" The man asked. Smiling she spoke.

"What about changing?" The man let out a frustrated sigh.

"I did my part. You're going to have to come up with some new plan to deal with the clothes without moving." Kathryn smirked.

"Well at least we took our boots off upon entering our quarters. Makes my job much easier." The man nodded.

"That it does. So what's your plan." The woman laughed.

"Turn over." The man stared at her incredulously.

"What?" The woman rolled her eyes.

"Just do it." The man complied and rolled on to his back. Quickly Kathryn grabbed at the square neck of his tunic and it easily disconnected. She pulled it off and threw it in a corner. She did the same to her tunic and grabbed at the V- neck. It to easily became disconnected and she threw it in the same corner.

"Turn over again." This time the man willingly complied and rolled on to his stomach. Nimbly, Kathryn pulled at the turtle neck. Easily the shirt front came off. That went into the corner and was later joined by her turtle neck shirt front. Sighing, she admired her work or at least tried to. Suddenly the man began to speak.

"What about the trousers." Kathryn shook her head.

"I have to reach over to do that. I think I've done enough work for one night. The man moaned.

"I don't want to, its too much work." Kathryn moved in closer to the man.

"You know, my people have a term for people like you." The man eyed her questioningly.

"What is it?" Kathryn shrugged.

"Hypocrites." The man elbowed her in the side.

"That was a hit below the belt." He said laughingly. Kathryn grinned.

"Damn right it was." After taking a second to think she turned to face her partner. 

"You know what? I think I have a solution to our problem." The man ran a free hand through his hair.

"Well almighty one, what is it?" Kathryn took a deep breath.

"The first person to get up in the middle of the night has to remove the trousers and cover the other one up. Deal?" The man sighed.

"Why not, besides you're the insomniac." Kathryn rolled away.

"I'll remember that." The man laughed.

"Go ahead." Lovingly, the man wrapped on hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Goodnight." Kathryn mumbled before drifting off.

"Goodnight" the man whispered back.

He had watched her go to sleep. For awhile he stared at her mesmerized. Any normal person would have shown the ware of the day on their face, but not Kathryn. He had seen her face and body smeared with oil from working in Jefferies tubes. He'd seen her covered with dirt while playing with Naomi or the Borg children. He had seen her face streaked with ash from working to close to a fire. Yet, he had never seen her loose that radiant beauty that managed to shine through anything and everything. Quietly, he slipped out of bed and unfastened her trousers leaving her undisturbed. He then proceeded to pull them off throwing them in the corner with everything else. He then did the same to himself and threw his trousers into the huge pile of clothing. Laughing quietly he stole a look at the woman beside him. In a room that must have been more than average room temperature which, was defiantly raised by their body heat, she was shivering. Clad in Starfleet issue shorts and a sleeveless undershirt she was freezing cold. He would never understand why.

"Chakotay?" Kathryn mumbled sleepily. Chakotay slipped into bed next to her.

"Yes love?" Kathryn moved closer against him.

"I'm cold." Chakotay smiled.

"I'm already on it." Chakotay reached for the down comforter and pulled it on top of them. Grinning to himself he wrapped his hand back around her waist.

"Better?" He asked. Instead of words he received a sleepy nod. He might not ever understand anything in relation to Kathryn and temperature, but he knew why he was always there, ready with the extra blanket. That would always be something easy to understand. 

Okay I got off of my lazy ass to post this. Now it's time to do your part! Review.

*kindly point out grammar and spelling mistakes, I depend on spell check and couldn't point out mistakes in a note a first grader wrote, and people they write most of their letters backwards, if you get my point.*

REVIEW .... please 


End file.
